Fairytales
by Draken-sama
Summary: Do you believe in fairytales? rated pg for mm


I know I don't own it. Do you?

Yeah, my first to post ever, though I have a notebook full of gundam and gravitation fics. And for a warm welcome, take some fluff but don't blame me for toothaches!

Fairytales do come true

"Shuri. It's past your bedtime. I think daddy wouldn't mind if you go to bed now and sleep." he looked at her with expecting eyes.

"But..."

"No buts Shuri. I've told you a dozen of stories yet you're still not asleep."

"Just one more! Please! Pretty please! With cherry on top please!" her huge lavender pools looked at him pleadingly. Soon, tears started to glaze over the beautiful amethyst orbs that just made his heart melt. Ah! Weakness!

"Fine but just one more. So, what story do you want me to tell?" he scanned the pages of the huge fairytale book and tried looking for a short one.

"I've already read all the stories in there. Tell me something I still don't know the ending."

He looked at her then sighed with defeat. "Alright. But this'll be the last. Promise?"

"Promise."

----@

Once upon a time in a kingdom where gravitation is the universal law, lived a joyous fellow. People often think of him as an annoying brat but truly he's an angel deep inside. 

He likes to sing and also write his own songs. Though he may not have the talent of wielding a pen, he's a good singer, one of the best, others would say.

Also, in that kingdom, lived a novelist. He's known all throughout the land for his famous romance tragedy novels. People would kill just to have the latest copy of his work. And that's not an exaggeration! (ah...Furin, you've just crossed my mind.- D) 

One day, the angel and the writer crossed paths. And as I've said earlier, gravitation, the universal law, took place.

The writer gave one look at the angel's work and almost laughs. He threw in insults like it's no better than a first grader and that the singer has zero talent.

The angel didn't forget that meeting and soon, they bumped into each other again. Well, you might say the angel jumped in front of the speeding carriage of the novelist that could have killed him. (What? It's suppose to be a 'fairytale' -D)

The writer brought the angel home. And thus the start of the writer's hell. No it's worst than that. All those yapping and ranting like there's no tomorrow! I don't know how the angel did that but he has the talent to say about 200 words in just 3 seconds! Sorry, got carried away. 

Anyway, soon, the writer got tired of the angel's endless and mindless yap so the writer kissed the angel to shut up. 

----@

"And they lived happily ever after?!" Shuri wailed. He eyed her remembering someone but he quickly dismissed the thought.

"Do you want me to continue or not?"

"Continue!" she exclaimed. "Please?"

"Alright... After that...."

----@

Their relationship, if you'd call it like that started. But it's not always strawberries and creme. Better describe it as a 'one hell of a space shuttle/condor/log jam wrapped together kind of ride.' (Don't you just love amusement parks? - D)

You see, the novelist has a past he wanted to forget but can't. He thinks that he's no good for the naive angel since he's a cold-blooded killer. He lost someone he dearly loved before thus scaring him for life. He dared not to love ever again. But with the pink haired baka, who wouldn't?

At first, it's a one-sided relationship but later on, the novelist's barriers start to fade away. The love the singer presented almost gave him hope but that died when certain things happen that I dared not say for it'll just ruin the beautiful story but those certain things happen that tested the love they have for each other.

The novelist thought that he doesn't deserve all of that and tried leaving the heaven the angel gave him. He thought it was for the best. Leave and let the angel find the happiness he truly deserves. The one thing he thought he couldn't give. He thought that he could do it without hurting himself. But he's wrong but for his love's happiness, he would go away.

But the angel wouldn't yield. He fought for his love for he knew that his happiness only lies to the person that holds his heart and that's the novelist. He survived all his maltreatment to show that he's not going away. He's ready to give up his dreams and be harassed by evil persons just to show his love. He even crossed the half the world just to show that he'll be with the novelist, whether he likes it or else. (Furin, such influence- D) 

The novelist realized that he must free himself from the curse of the past. And the angel holds the key of his freedom. He must accept that hard fact and lived with it. And he does, thus breaking free and basking into a newfound love in the arms of the angel. 

-----@

"Did they marry?" Shuri ask hopeful eyes looking up at him.

He sighed. No turning back now.

"Yes. Three years after they're that, they settled in for marriage. They've also decided to stop their careers and live a new life in another country where no one almost recognizes them. It's a rather small town but the couple found happiness there, with each other." A voice from the door ended the story.

"Papa!" Shira cried. She ran towards the owner of the voice and hugs it.

"So, how's the day of my moonlight?" 

"Great! I helped daddy making our dinner and we had ice cream for dessert and he bought me a box of pokey too and..." Shuri babbles all her life's happening that day. He rolled his eyes while the pink haired just laugh knowing the silent 'he gets that from you, you know.'

"Then why does my moonlight still awake? Sure, you must be pretty tired from doing all of that." Her papa asked bringing her to bed and sitting beside his lover.

He tried opening his mouth to say 'she's like your female version so it would be impossible to sate her hyperactivity.' but decided not to.

Shuri looked at the two of them and yawned. "Ok." she made herself comfortable and within minutes she's sleeping in her stomach.

"Ah, she got that from you. She's such a sleepy head." the pink haired commented as the two of them left the room.

"Well, I'm thankful for that. Can you imagine handling two Shindou Shuichi? That's too much even for one Uesugi Eiri." his amber eyes showed fake horror.

Shuichi just smiled. "So I'm your angel huh?"

"Who says it's you baka?"

Shuichi just smiled. He knows that sooner or later they had to face the facts that they've got a lot of explaining to do with their growing daughter.

But for now, they'll just let her believe in fairytales.

The fairytale of the novelist and the angel.

The fairytale that held truth between the lines.

The fairytale that the two of them, Shindou Shuichi and Eiri Uesugi's currently living.

The fairytale that's called Gravitation.

-End

I admit. This fic is inspired by Furin's story 'It'll be alright.' A very angsty GW fic she wrote for about 25 minutes while waiting for me. (Isn't she great?) But I've asked her (bribed, to be precise.) if I could use it for a fanfic. You could ask her to post it here if you're in for angst like her. 

Oh, before I forgot. Furin! You lost. Lex got voted out, where's my story?!


End file.
